Challenging the Pro
by Two-Tail-Demon
Summary: Based on one of the Fortune Social Link events, in which Ryoji proves that no one can out charm him. Oneshot, Ryoji/Haruko-err Minako... whatever you kids call her these days


I didn't mean to, I really didn't, but my friend recently bought Persona 3 and I kind of spoiled myself... just a little. In doing so though, I undeniably fell head over heels with Ryoji, so that's a bonus! Anyway, this is based on one of his Social Link events with the Female Protagonist. The idea came to me while I was washing dishes the other day. The correlation? There is none.

Haruko whistled a happy tune as she waited for the train. Rocking back on her heels, the brunette was nothing but bubbles and sunshine this morning. Sure, she was tired, and pretty much every inch of her was sore as hell, but it was so nice out this morning that she honestly didn't care. Well, it was more like she couldn't muster up the strength too care. Besides, Haruko always thought it was better to stay positive then sulk unnecessarily.

Haruko was smoothing out her skirt with a free hand when the train came idly to a stop in front of her. Nearly tripping on her own shoes, she skipped onto the train and took a seat right near the door. After a few seconds, the doors shut tight with a -clink- and the train lurched forward, making Haruko sway in her seat. She placed her bag on the seat next to her and gave a good long stretch. The sunlight that poured in through the window and the casual quietness of the train was, in her eyes, just perfect. No one else was on except her in this early hour, and it was just the way she liked it. It wasn't that Haruko wasn't a people person, quite the contrary; she just loved these moments where she didn't have to worry about others.

Several minutes passed by, and a few times Haruko had to fight off the urge to fall asleep. Eventually, the train came to a stop again, and for what seemed like ages no one appeared to be getting on. Then just as the metal doors were about to close, Haruko could see a pale boy on the other end of the train car get on. She'd met the boy only a few days ago, but Haruko could recognize that scarf and pale demeanor anywhere. Before she even had time to say anything, the boy caught site of her and started waving happily. She watched, a smile growing neatly on her face, as the boy made his way to her and sat down. Any words she had planned on saying died in her throat when she caught site of his smiling face.

"G'morning!" Ryoji's voice was as bright as his smile.

"Well, what a coincidence" Haruko said nonchalantly, her smile curving into a smirk as she rested her head on the palm of her hand to stop from dozing off. Ryoji in turn chuckled, and settled himself into a comfortable position.

"Some people might call it 'destiny,' " the raven-haired boy said as he cocked his head flirtatiously. She wasn't going to lie, Haruko found this boy incredibly amusing.

A moment of silence passed, and Haruko watched as Ryoji turned to gaze out the window behind him. Never before had the brunette seen such a look of wonder in someone's eyes. She guessed there was a first time for everything.

Despite her fixation on the boy, she still jumped slightly when he began to speak again.

"Look... the sun's shining off the ocean beautifully. It really lifts my spirits" Ryoji kept his eyes on her as he spoke, and she kept hers on him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about this boy made her feel... comfortable. Like, they'd known each other for a long time. She didn't feel the least bit awkward when he'd look at her, or sit next to her, which kind of confused and surprised her.

Haruko tore her gaze from him to look out at the ocean. It really was a beautiful sight, what with the light dancing off the far-off water. It then hit her that she'd been sitting in this train for months now, and she'd never really gotten a good look of the ocean.

"I think I understand" she said and nodded, more to herself then to him. This seemed to catch the boy off guard, because he looked at her with confusion written all over his face. The look only lasted a second before being replaced with a smile and a tip of the head.

"I'm glad to hear that" he chuckled. "I thought the world was being especially dazzling today... could that be because you're sitting here with me?"

Haruko couldn't help but laugh a little at this. This boy was, she couldn't even find the right word to describe him. The brunette had to put a hand up to her mouth to stop herself from giggling any more then she already was. The more she sat there just laughing to herself, the more she realized something. Ryoji was probably able to come up with these one-liners in a heartbeat. He seemed to charm girls like it was second nature (or, attempted to at least). Haruko wondered, had anyone ever tried to play his game against him? Her laughter suddenly stopped, causing Ryoji to look at her oddly, and a graceful smirk played on her lips. She had made up her mind, and she was going to enjoy this.

"Ah, but the world is dazzling now only because I've been given the honor of having you sit next to me", Haruko mimicked the way the boy had titled his head before, and was now looking at him with a flirty smile. It took every muscle in her body not to laugh when she saw his shocked expression. Again, it only lasted an instant, for before she knew it the boy was leaning next to her. A charming smile graced his face, and his eyes shone with an odd sort of playfulness.

"Haruko-chan, I'd give up ever seeing the ocean again if that meant I could continue to see your beautiful face".

The brunette nearly bit the inside of her cheek to keep her attention away from the blush that she felt growing on her face. _He's good, _she thought, _too good._

"Well Ryoji-kun, I'd never speak a word again if it meant being able to hear your lovely voice" she wasn't sure exactly how convincing she sounded, but at least it got a good chuckle out of him. Whether of not that was positive... well, she hoped it was.

"But if you never spoke again, how would I go on without your soothing voice to guide me?"

Damn. Haruko knew she was in over her head. Guess it was time to step up her game. The brunette put a look of mock-seriousness on her face and leaned in toward the boy.

"You know Ryoji-kun, I asked an angel to look after you. She told me angels don't look after other angels" Haruko was quite proud of this one, so much so that her serious façade broke into a small smile of accomplishment. Of course, the confidence radiating off the boy started to make Haruko wonder just how much of an accomplishment that was.

"If I'm an angel, then I hope I get to be your guardian angel, because I want to spend every waking moment protecting you". Ryoji added a little wink to the end for further emphasis.

"Last night I matched the stars with why I like you, but then I ran out of stars". Haruko was sitting up as straight as she could now. A fierce look glazed in her eyes. She wasn't going to lose!

"A star couldn't hold a candle to the magnificent shine in your eyes~"

"Ryoji-kun, love is how two hearts talk, and I wanted to have a conversation!"

"I'd gladly, if my heart didn't stop every time I thought about you".

"Well if you like, you can have my heart!"

"I'd much rather have all of you~"

"You- your eyes are a pretty shade of blue!"

"And yours are like a beautifully lit flame, because every time I see them I melt".

"I-you, well-gahh!" Haruko flung her arms in the air and slouched down in her seat as far as she could. Crossing her arms bitterly, she glared up at the raven-haired boy.

"Stop being so damn good at this".

Ryoji peered at Haruko for a second before bursting into laughter. He doubled over in his mirth, causing his scarf to drag against the floor.

"I'm sorry Haruko-chan, that was just so- interesting! I've never seen a girl do that before!"

Haruko's pout slowly turned into a smile, and soon she was giggling too. The pair continued to sit in their own little bubble of hysterics. Haruko looked at the laughing boy, and for the first time that day, a genuine happiness rose out of her stomach and into her chest. After some time, the two settled down, and Ryoji sighed in contempt.

"Y'know Haruko, you're not like any other girl I've met before". The brunette opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it when she realized she had nothing to say. "Every other girl I've met so far would usually... what's the word... swoon? I think that's the appropriate word for it". Ryoji played with his fingers as he spoke, looking for the right thing to say.

"Well, I'm not like other girls!" Haruko jabbed a finger to her chest and a toothy grin played on her face. The raven-haired boy, who had previously been in a very thoughtful trance, turned so that his full attention was on Haruko. A small smile appeared on his face, and his eyes glazed over with this look Haruko wasn't quite familiar with.

"Yeah, you really are..."

If she'd known any better, the brunette could've sworn that her heart had skipped a beat just then. However Haruko waved it off, pushed the feeling down for now, and didn't think anything of it. Glancing out the window, the brunette saw the school whizzing closer and closer. It was in that moment that she seriously didn't want to go to school. The idea of staying on the train (with Ryoji no less) seemed far more appealing.

"Oh, we're almost at school already. That's a shame...".

Haruko sighed and leaned back in her seat.

_My thoughts exactly..._


End file.
